From Murder to Friendship
by fantasytyper
Summary: a mischief making virgin and a psychotic murderer can the two overcome their differences to save each other?


Disclaimer: i do not own Vampire Knight

A/N: ok so this is my first chapter of my first VK fanfic and i dont have a beta reader, so please be nice?

* * *

><p>Rima was pale and frowning as she walked to her possible death. No, she was not over-reacting, for the news she was delivering could <em>actually<em> be the death of her if Kaname or the Kain girl lost their temper. They don't call her Crazy for nothing. As she neared the door to Kaname's office Rima could hear Akatsuki's twin whining at Kaname for some reason or another. Finally she was standing in the doorway but it seemed that they were too intent on their argument to notice the orange-haired vampire watching them doubtfully.

Suddenly their voices were being carried toward her on a draft from the open window, Kaname was talking now, "… that is no excuse, what you did is against school rules and totally irresponsible!"

The younger girl stood up, outraged, "But, sempai…"

"No, there are no buts. The Headmaster and I agreed to let you join day class under three conditions; one, no human blood what so ever…two, you continue to live in night class dorm and three all school rules were to be followed perfectly," the next part was growled quietly but being a vampire had its perks so Rima still heard it, "that condition was to be followed perfectly due to your history at this school, Aya."

Aya started grumbling, "It was a weekend which means it was my night off!"

Kaname's patient face began to glare at the strawberry blonde in front of him, "there are two problems with that story; one, your always on duty and two, weekend or not there is no alcohol allowed on school property!"

It was at that point that Rima knocked on the wooden door beside her. Kaname turned to look at her before turning back to Aya and handing her a lollipop, "This isn't over!"

Kaname turned to Rima with a frown, "Yes, Rima?"

The girl took a step to the side so that her back was to the door, "We…ah…have a problem," Aya's eyes widened.

Kaname walked around his desk, still frowning, "what kind of problem?" Rima flinched knowing that her answer was not one they wanted to hear, "a…c-c-cou-"

Aya interrupted mid-way, yelling around her lollipop, "Spit it out already!"

"Fine," Rima yelled back, "Megami is back!" a second later Rima was being held up against the door by her throat. A growl came from the very angry vampire holding her up, "what do you mean 'Megami is back'?" Rima tried to answer Aya's question but failed.

A calm voice came from behind Aya as she continued to choke Rima, "you would get an answer easier if you let her go." Another growl escaped Aya's lips as she dropped Rima, "unfortunately you're right…again!" Aya bit out as she turned to face away from Rima and repeat her question.

"My mother informed me this morning that Aunty and Uncle have decided to send Megami back here," Rima replied ripping a third growl from Aya's lips.

"But she was expelled from the academy and banished from the grounds! How is she allowed to return?" Aya was watching Kaname as she asked, her voice rising.

Kaname walked back to his seat before answering, "Her parents called and showed proof that she had changed her ways, so the headmaster and I were forced to allow her back…even against all our better judgement."

"You knew about this?" Kaname only nodded, "And you didn't feel that it might be important for me to know," Another growl came from Aya and she strode toward the door. "I'm moving into the day class dorm," she said as she paused in the doorway, "and I'll be taking extra night duties."

When silence followed her statement Aya continued walking. Aya didn't stop until she reached her brothers dorm room. Reluctantly she knocked on her brother's slightly ajar door. A muffled 'enter' was heard so she pushed the door the rest of the way and stood stock still. Sitting on the sofa was a partially covered Hanabusa Aido doing something not meant for anyone's eyes but his own.

Aya suddenly unfroze and got angry, "what the hell is wrong with you? You don't tell someone to come in when you're doing something like that! That's disgusting…argh; I don't think I can even look at you after this!"

In a rough voice Aido replied with a smile, "says the night classes very own virgin." Akatsuki, who had arrived mid-way through his sister's rant had a truly brother like response to that, "and it better stay that way,"

Aya turned around with a wide smile, "I feel sorry for the poor guy that tries to change it," the twins laughed together before Akatsuki turned to Hanabusa and raised an eyebrow, "she is right though Aido, it is quite disturbing to walk in on your cousin doing something like this. Especially when we have a perfectly good bathroom available,"

Aido shuddered with a sigh, "awell, I'm done now. I think I'll go to the bathroom and clean up so you can talk," at this Aya bent over and began dry reaching, "too much information Aido," Akatsuki said as he tried to calm his disgusted twin.

"so my darling sister, to what do I owe the pleasure," the other twin asked, "or do you just enjoy my company?" Aya stood up straight looking greener than before, "we have a problem."

* * *

><p>Akatsuki slammed open the headmasters office door, "how could you?" he growled. The headmaster looked away from zero who had been glaring at his adopted father.<p>

"Akatsuki, I had no choice, her parents-"the headmaster was interrupted the elder Kain, "I don't care about her damn parents. Do you not remember what that maniac put my sister through?"

At this zero looked between the other two males, "which maniac?" not looking away from Akatsuki, Kaien replied with one word, "Megami," zero looked at headmaster Cross in disbelief.

"please tell me it's not what I think it is," Zero said hopefully but akatsuki's next words proved his hope futile, "Megami is coming back to cross academy."

Zero went pale, then bright red with anger, "how could you?" his question was directed toward Kaien, "that crazy bitch killed students, why would you even consider that kind of request?"

* * *

><p>AN: ok so PLEASE REVIEW thank you!


End file.
